


October 2, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After one Smallville creature bit Reverend Amos Howell's arm and caused him to shriek, he used a tentacle from his mouth to knock it unconscious.





	October 2, 2004

I never created DC canon.

After one Smallville creature bit Reverend Amos Howell's arm and caused him to shriek, he used a tentacle from his mouth to knock it unconscious without Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
